


Oh My Precious Whore

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Holidays, Human, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: Sequel to Trentmas Tree.Manson and Trent explore more inappropriate ways to play with holiday decorations.Thanks to HalosandSeeds for encouraging a Part 2!!





	Oh My Precious Whore

**Author's Note:**

> So here is part two. Just more fun holiday fluff with the goth daddies.  
> I dont own, dont know, blah blah etc etc.  
> Title from "Reptile" by Nine Inch Nails, which I also do not own. Great song though.

"Keep making that pouty face, it will get stuck like that," Brian smirked over at Trent, who was still bound in his tangle of sparkling lights.  
"I think we can do better than this though. We want a real Trentmas tree, we have to get creative. Be right back." Brian disappeared and went into the front room.  
Trent just stood there, wondering what exactly was going on in his lover's mind and how exactly he was going to get out of this one. Not without something crazy, that's for sure. Their sex life was, as one would imagine, not for the faint hearted. This was more or less par for the course with these two.  
Brian returned to the bedroom holding two ornament bulbs, a wicked smile on his face. One of them was round and smooth, slightly larger than an average gumball. It was red and shiny, the surface reflecting his smile. The other was blue, it was oblong shaped, almost like a teardrop. Perfect.  
Brian kissed Trent, full on the mouth, getting his tongue to explore. This earned him a slight groan from Trent. He broke the kiss, and replaced his tongue with the red round bulb, effectively using it as a ball gag. Trent's eyes widened, but he didnt protest or show any sign of discomfort, allowing Brian to continue.  
"You are so beautiful. So perfect. So. Fucking. Mine!" Brian said, as he kissed his way down Trent's stomach, stopping when he reached his cock. He then took Trent's cock in his mouth and began to devour him, sucking on him like his life depended on it. As he did so, he snaked his fingers around to Trent's ass, slightly ghosting them over the round globes and earning a small shudder.  
"Good boy," Brian said, after he let Trent's cock go with a pop sound. He then picked up the blue ornament, the teardrop shaped one, and picking up the lube from the bedside drawer, coated it and his hand to prep Trent. He then took the bulb and placed it gently in Trent's ass, until it finally bottomed out and he knew it was going to stay without any further help. When finished, he backed up and admired his newest decoration.  
"You are so beautiful, all lit up for me like the holidays. I might actually start to LIKE Christmas. Who knew?"  
Trent, standing there all bound in holiday decor and doing things with ornaments that were definitely NOT the manufacturer's original intent, just wondered, are we gonna try and fuck like this, or what?  
Brian just chuckled to himself, knowing what Trent was thinking. Yes, he could learn to love the holidays indeed.


End file.
